pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG159: Queen of the Serpentine!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Pike Queen Lucy, Barbara |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Donphan, May's Eevee, Brock's Bonsly, Jessie's Seviper, Lucy's Seviper, Lucy's Milotic, Lucy's Abra, Lucy's Snorlax, Lucy's Cyndaquil, Lucy's Swinub, Lucy's Makuhita, Lucy's Skitty |major =Ash and co. arrive at Battle Pike. Ash wins the Luck Symbol. Ash and co. go to the Battle Palace. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =January 5, 2006 |uair =October 21, 2006 |image =AG159.png |michars =Scott, Pike Queen Lucy, Barbara, Female referee, Female student A, Female student B |local =Fuchsia City, Battle Pike |rchars =Jessie, James |b4 =Lucksymbol.png}} is the 13th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis Ash finally arrives at the location of the Battle Pike, ready to battle. Team Rocket tricks him into coming into their own fake Battle Pike where they capture Pikachu. With the help of the real Frontier Brain—Pike Queen Lucy—they save Pikachu. Ash challenges Lucy to a battle, and even though it is her day off, she accepts as she has a crush on Brock. As the two begin their battle, Ash realizes Lucy is no pushover. Can Ash win? And who will Brock cheer for? Episode Plot Ash, Max and Brock come out of a Pokémon Center, prepared for Ash's Frontier Battle. Bonsly cries, remarking it needs to be fed. May is not here, so Max goes after her while Ash goes to the Battle Pike. May shows her Eevee the ocean, while also telling together they will be in a Contest. Max came and tells May to come to the Battle Pike. Ash came to the Battle Pike, seeing the building with a head of a Seviper. Team Rocket appears, taking him inside to Queen Lucy (who is Jessie). He wants a battle, but James (disguised) tells they will place Pikachu in a box to purify his energy (which is a cage for trapping him). Brock fed Bonsly and May and Max come to go to the Battle Pike. Three women come to ask where Ash is. When they are told he went to the Battle Pike, they become enraged, telling them they came to present him the facility. Scott comes to calm everyone down, remarking that the Battle Pike is closed. Queen Lucy comes, condemning her sister who is acting brash. Brock flirts with her, but Lucy's sister pulls him. Team Rocket put Pikachu in the box and a net on Ash. They go on the balloon (as the building was made of cardboard). Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but since he is trapped in the box, the attack is invalid. Lucy comes and pops the balloon with a needle. Ash catches Pikachu while Team Rocket landed (albeit hardly). Jessie sends Seviper. Ash sends Pikachu, but Lucy tells she will handle it - she sends her own Seviper. Jessie's and Lucy's Seviper use Poison Tail, but Lucy's Seviper is stronger and knocks Jessie's. Lucy's Seviper uses Flamethrower, blasting Team Rocket off. Scott introduces Ash to Lucy, the Pike Queen. Ash wants a battle, though Brock reminds him the Battle Pike is closed. Lucy blushes and tells them for good friends, the Battle Pike is always open. Ash does not understand, so her sister yells that they are good friends and Lucy accepts challenge. Brock flirts with Lucy, but Max pulls his ear, leaving Lucy blushing. Inside the Battle Pike, the judge tells the rules - it is 2-on-2 battle. Lucy sends Seviper and Ash his Donphan. Donphan starts with Take Down, though Seviper counters with Poison Tail. Seviper goes to bite, but Donphan uses Defense Curl and follows with Rollout. Donphan rolls again, but Seviper dodges and uses Poison Tail on Donphan. Donphan rolls and jumps, then uses Take Down. Though Lucy does not order anything, so Donphan goes after Seviper, but just before hitting it, Seviper uses Flamethrower, pushing it. Donphan is hurt, but stands up. Donphan uses Hyper Beam, but Seviper goes and uses Poison Tail before Donphan could have attack. Donphan launches the attack, but is canceled when Seviper used Poison Tail on water to splash it. Seviper uses Flamethrower, but Donphan evades and rolls. Seviper uses Flamethrower on it, so the result is Donphan is on fire. Seviper jumps, but Donphan rolls against a rock and attacks Seviper, defeating it. Brock cheers for Lucy, so May reminds him of Ash. So, Brock tells he is cheering for both Ash and Lucy, while May pulls his ear, telling him he needs to choose. As her next Pokémon, Lucy sends Milotic. Donphan rolls, but Milotic uses Hydro Pump, pushing Donphan on a rock, smashing it and defeating Donphan. So, Ash sends Pikachu to the battle. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting Milotic, much to the shock Lucy did not counter the attack, but Milotic uses Hydro Pump to attack Pikachu. Scott tells May, Max and Brock Lucy does not teach defensive moves, as her tactic is offensive. Brock shouts they'd be a perfect match, making Lucy blush again. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, so Milotic uses Iron Tail as well, and since it is less powerful, Pikachu is knocked out. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Milotic uses Twister, pushing him to a rock. Milotic follows with Hydro Pump, smashing the rock and pushing Pikachu away. Milotic uses Iron Tail, so Pikachu retaliates with Volt Tackle, paralyzing Milotic. Pikachu charges with Quick Attack, but Milotic suddenly renews itself and attacks Pikachu. Ash realizes what he needs to do, so orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on itself. Milotic uses Twister, so Pikachu goes into the twister, using Volt Tackle to defeat Milotic. Brock and Scott know that using Thunderbolt increased Pikachu's power, as well as using Volt Tackle in twister. Lucy is pleased for Ash to have such friends and gives him the Luck Symbol. Later, Scott tells Ash he needs to go to the Battle Palace. Max spots on the PokéNav the Battle Palace is on an island. Brock flirts with Lucy, but is pulled by Max (again). The gang waves goodbye to Scott, Lucy and her sister. Lucy came home to her Pokémon. She sees their eyes, reminding her of Brock, to whom she blushed. Ash and Pikachu anticipate to get the next Symbol, while May her next ribbon. Debuts Character Pike Queen Lucy Pokémon *Lucy's Seviper *Lucy's Milotic Trivia *May's Eevee was added to the opening credits. *The L·O·V·E·L·Y ~Dream-Seeing LOVELY BOY~ instrumental and Pokémon Symphonic Medley is used as background music. *This episode had the lowest ratings in AG. Mistakes The student with the yellow shirt's shirt straps disappear during the close up shots of her and the other students in the Battle Pike. Gallery Jessie Dressed as Lucy.png|Jessie, dressed as Pike Queen Lucy Pike Queen Lucy 2.jpg|Lucy ordering an attack from her Milotic Lucy Blushing (love of brock).png|Lucy blushing - love of Brock Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes featuring Ash receiving a Frontier Symbol Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura